


There Is No Justice

by Shipaholic



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: The Musical - Wildhorn/Murphy
Genre: 4th wall breakage, Alternate Ending, Crack, Gen, Inspired by tumblr joke, Minor Character Death, Tiny spoilers for Death Note: The Musical, alternate beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipaholic/pseuds/Shipaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light wrote for the fiftieth time, 'I will love justice at an appropriate volume'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Justice

**Author's Note:**

> I think this may be the first fanfic based on the Death Note musical. Yessss.
> 
> This occurs during 'Where Is The Justice?'. Sadly for Light, not everyone appreciates being lectured to through song.

Professor Ishida suspected he had lost control of his class when the students stacked the chairs and tables into a makeshift podium. He had his suspicion confirmed when Light Yagami leapt on top of it and began an impassioned air-guitar solo. Screw this. He didn’t even like musicals.

 

“Enough!” he bellowed.

 

He was lucky to have surprise on his side. The students were unprepared for someone to dare interrupt a musical number. Half of them broke off at once, leaving the rest to peter out. Yagami was forced to stop air-guitaring when the backing track cut out. He shot Ishida a scandalised look from the chair-podium.

 

Ishida rarely shouted in the classroom. It was easier to keep teenagers in line through strategic embarrassment. He simply raised an eyebrow at Yagami until the awkwardness forced him to climb down from the chair stack.

 

“Detention, Yagami,” he said.

 

He made the class copy from the textbook for the rest of the period. It would be at least a week before he’d trust them with classroom discussion again.

 

* * *

 

Light wrote for the fiftieth time, _I will love justice at an appropriate volume_.

 

He stopped to shake out his hand. Detention was awful. He never wanted to write another list for the rest of his life.

 

The door opened, and two of his stupidest classmates spilled in.

 

“Light! Check it out! We found this notebook in the yard.”

 

“Fascinating,” Light muttered.

 

“We’re going to sneak into the staffroom and shred it.”

 

“You do that.”

 

“Then we’re going to tip it off the roof. Confettiiiiii!”

 

“I’m so happy for you.”

 

“You can sing about it if you like! Since you didn’t get to finish the last one.” The two of them smirked at each other. Light wanted to murder them. Like it was his fault he didn’t make it to the end of the number? They were the ones who stopped singing. Light had been fully dedicated to his air-guitar solo.

 

They left, abandoning Light to a stack of college-ruled notepaper and a sore wrist.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, several students and teachers made minor headlines claiming to have seen a dark spectre flying around Tokyo. A group of them sang a song about it. Not one person interrupted them.

 

Light saw nothing. By the time he left detention, all the scraps of notepaper had been trodden into the ground.

 

Ryuk eventually located the remains of his Death Note in a bin bag collected by the janitor.

 

“Humans are idiots,” he said, disgusted.

 

He snagged a few apple cores from the bin. Then he went home to bother the Shinigami King for a new notebook. He’d have to keep a tighter hold of this one. Last time he bothered seeking entertainment in the human world.

 

He came back to the school with his new note and killed a couple of staff members out of spite. They deserved it. The King had been very unhappy with him.

 

* * *

 

“I’m afraid I have to confirm some sad news. As some of you have probably heard, Professor Ishida passed away from a heart-attack this morning. The school gives its condolences to his family. We will miss him, as I’m sure will all of you.”

 

Light lowered his head to hide a smirk. Inside his head, a guitar solo played.


End file.
